Multiple access is a function of wireless communication systems in which multiple users can share resources. Multiple access systems may be orthogonal or non-orthogonal. In orthogonal multiple access systems, such as time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), signals for different users are transmitted on different physical channel resources (e.g., time, frequency, or some combination). In non-orthogonal multiple access (NoMA) systems, such as code division multiple access (CDMA), interleave division multiple access (IDMA), interleave grid multiple access (IGMA), multi-user shared access (MUSA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), there may be cross-correlation of signals for different users. Intentionally introducing non-orthogonality may increase the spectrum efficiency but may create some challenges in terms of transmitter and receiver implementation. It is desirable to design a non-orthogonal multiple access transmission mechanism that simplifies and facilitates transmitter and receiver implementation.